cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invention Salvage
o.o these are the new salvage bits that don't have a pairing yet. I'll check and see if there is one for them soon. Most likely, they're going to be Winter Event 2007 invention salvage that will be tied up in the promised event base items. Who knows, we might even see the two i5 winter salvage items that where never used moved over to this ^^ of course, these items are also prime canidates for being moved over to Misc Salvage till next december, or till some evidence shows as to whether they should be in Event Salvage or a new category entirly. --Sleepy Kitty 11:22, 15 January 2007 (PST) rarities I added Rarity and Type info to the Energy Weapon entry. Interested in feedback on how this info should be presented before I do more. Also, some sort of salvage reference table akin to the Set IO table would be fabulous. --Colonel Jasmine 08:40, 3 May 2007 (EDT)--Colonel Jasmine 08:40, 3 May 2007 (EDT) Tech/Arcane I think this list should be separated into two subheadings, Tech and Arcane, to better distinguish the two groupings. Additionally, adding the mob drop information to the page would be great for a centralized location of that info (instead of having to visit a tech salvage page and an arcane salvage page to get the whole list); unless I'm missing something that has that listed elsewhere, in which case it needs to be in a more obvious spot. If this is agreeable, I'll drop in the changes tomorrow. Martavius 02:33, 11 May 2007 (EDT) o.o I think I might have misunderstood part of what you typed here.. there is a single page with all the invention salvage on it. If you want to make any more grouped pages based on arcane vs tech, or lvl dropping (I believe I saw a page made a bit ago that was horribly misnamed but had a wonderful table), feel free to. I'll later link them up (feel free to drop the name on my talk page and I can get to it quicker instead of hunting) and refine them a bit. If I misunderstood what you mean, pls let me know =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 07:06, 11 May 2007 (EDT) I just split them out based on tech versus arcane, not sure it's ideal but it's using DPL which means it pulls the information from each salvage page, saving us from having manually change this page if the information gets updated. The biggest drawback is that the TOC doesn't work properly with DPL; I'm not sure how big of a deal that is. If people really need the TOC, then the page will have to be reverted, or I'll have to figure out what's breaking the TOC when I make the salvage items show up in it. Oh, and if we don't want to actually split them out by Tech/Arcane, I can change the DPL query to combine them both into one list. -- Sekoia 07:36, 11 May 2007 (EDT) o.o I just noticed it and was writing about it to your talk page.. thats playing merry mayhem on the pages ToC making seek time for things really awful... that alone make me want to undo it. This page is intended to be one big listing of all invention salvage, a seperate page should be made for alternate sorts. we can just add a cross linker to the top (instead or also with the usual one in See Also) so that ppl that just want a short list to see what they can expect from a crey mission or such to look at. --Sleepy Kitty 07:42, 11 May 2007 (EDT) <.< oh, and slightly off topic but.. I noticed you where adding common and rare to the individual pages, and I was going to make a suggestion.. o,o have you considered changing the templates so they're properly in-game color coded? So that those 2 words come out in yellow or orange to help make it stand out.--Sleepy Kitty 07:46, 11 May 2007 (EDT) Okay I reverted the DPL stuff. Until I can figure out how to make it play nicely with the TOC, it'll have to be omitted here I guess. :/ Oh, and I updated the uncommon/rare template to use the same colors used in this article. I hadn't really thought about that. :) -- Sekoia 07:54, 11 May 2007 (EDT) =^^= looks good. I'd though about adding the c/u/r to the salvage pages, just hadn't put any though to it yet. Credit should go to Zehntaur, I wouldn't have though to color code them without seeing what he'd done to the salvage (which I had been thinking about coding due to the new color of the drop texts in-game.. its a long and convoluted thought process.. >.>). o.o the ToC is one of the key things for wiki's as far as I've seen. A good one will help when your in a hurry (or lazy and don't want to have to scan to much of the page..).. having most of it disappear for some 108 items... kinda scary. Anyway, if you get the chance, pls have a look at Talk:Invention Jump Recipe, I had a bit of a question about the isalvage tags since.. well, I explain there ^^ I'm off to bed now, hope your day goes well!--Sleepy Kitty 08:03, 11 May 2007 (EDT) More DPL! Okay, check out: /DPL Test -- I figured out a way to make DPL include the TOC in a tolerable way. It's not perfect, but maybe it'll work? You get two TOC's. It's a mild annoyance that it gets split out like that, but you can't fix it -- it's a known Mediawiki/DPL issue. But at least you do have the TOC, and since there isn't really much else to the article than the salvage, it doesn't hurt it too much to have it split out like that, does it? If nobody hates it, I'll swing the changes over to the main article. (Other than using DPL and having the TOC shifted, it's identical to the current article.) -- Sekoia 08:36, 11 May 2007 (EDT) I made some changes to /DPL Test: It now shows whether each salvage is arcane or tech, and it also shows whether it's low-, mid-, or high-level. Lin Chiao Feng suppressed the extra TOC at the top, which I think looks better, so I moved the "See Also" section up above the salvage since there's no easy way to link to it. Anyone have any comments on it? -- Sekoia 11:23, 11 May 2007 (EDT) You guys are too fast for me :) I think it looks great! Martavius 12:20, 11 May 2007 (EDT) Is it possible to move that second ToC up to the top of the page where the ToC normally is? or is it stuck down below? I'm not sure about the ppl who have higher screen settings than I do, but I don't see that section at all unless I scroll down, so at first load, the page visually looks to me like there's nothing on it other than comments about who drops salvage and how often. o.o oh dear.. and as I was going to save this.. I ran into a bit of a problem, I'm sure this link will show you what I mean. Talk:Invention_Salvage/DPL_Test&rcid=52365#Spiritual_Essence --Sleepy Kitty 14:27, 11 May 2007 (EDT) The second ToC is stuck where it's at, I think. I re-added the first ToC, does that help any? I'll look and see if there's some way to bring the other one up, but it'd have to be a CSS trick I think. I'm not sure what I'm looking at with the link you gave me, what problem did you run into? -- Sekoia 15:20, 11 May 2007 (EDT) Doesn't look like repositioning via CSS will work. I think we'd have to use Javascript to relocate it on the page, and I really don't think it's worth it to try to force Javascript into the page. -- Sekoia 15:35, 11 May 2007 (EDT) WOOT! I figured out how to fix it. I had to call DPL as a parser function rather than the usual way. Now the TOC is correct. The only problem now is that the page needs to have __NOEDITSECTION__ on it, otherwise all the salvages get Edit buttons even though they can't really be editted. What do you think though, will this work? -- Sekoia 15:43, 11 May 2007 (EDT) :It looks fabulous, however all of the salvage is now listed as Arcane. :x Martavius 16:54, 11 May 2007 (EDT) :: Heh, oops... I didn't escape one of the pipes. Fix one thing, break another :P Thanks for pointing it out, I think it's working properly again now. *crosses fingers* -- Sekoia 17:03, 11 May 2007 (EDT) o,o the ToC looks good! and it solved the linking problem too! DPL_Test#Plasma_Capacitor works now! the above one was what the link was to go to Spiritual Essecnce on that page. >.> sometime you want to link to just the page, sometimes to a direct header in said page, and the new format now lets you, =^^= *hands Sekoia a pillow and blankie* --Sleepy Kitty 18:27, 11 May 2007 (EDT) Awesome! I just copied it over to the main article. Now maybe I'll go take a nap, heh. ^^ -- Sekoia 19:00, 11 May 2007 (EDT) ::Zeroing out the DPL Test page. Currently it makes its way into the categories, which a test really shouldn't... If ya really need to look at it (instead of the page it was copied into), look at the history. :) --Jumping Jack 20:30, 22 October 2007 (EDT) ::: Heh, yeah. That should've been deleted at some point long ago.... oops! Thanks for catching it. -- Sekoia 08:21, 23 October 2007 (EDT) Tech-Arcane and Lowbie-Midbie-Highbie split Would it be possible to include this table somewhere? I find it quite useful for quick identification of my messy inventory. Obviously not as an image, but I can't handle the wiki table markup very well. -- Leandro 13:08, 1 June 2007 (EDT) : You mean like this? Not perfect. I'm still learning how to do this too!--GreyDog 13:47, 1 June 2007 (EDT) Yep. I was just thinking that I needed to get a table just like that set-up. I also have a very mesys inventory at times due to a lot of exemping. Catwhoorg 14:00, 1 June 2007 (EDT) Here's a version using templates and DPL. It'll auto-update if we get more salvage or it changes names/etc. Plus, it doesn't have as high a risk for broken links. As a bonus, each section is alphabetized. :) -- Sekoia 22:00, 1 June 2007 (EDT) (removed DPL version: it was broken) -- Sekoia 12:12, 3 June 2007 (EDT) Thats neat, and a lot more efficient in coding. Not sure if this wants to be in the article or linked from it, but its a great little referenceCatwhoorg 12:01, 2 June 2007 (EDT) :"As a bonus, each section is alphabetized. :)" -- That is actually not a bonus; if you look at the table, you will see that each salvage item actually progresses as it goes up in rarity. Silver-Gold-Platinum; Masterwork Weapon-Ensorcelled Weapon-Deific Weapon; Fortune-Destiny-Prophecy. Some aren't obvious, but the intention is that every salvage item has commmon, uncommon and rare "grades". -- Leandro 21:45, 2 June 2007 (EDT) :: Huh! I didn't notice that at all. Oops. Well, DPL isn't going to help with this, then, heh. If we include the table anywhere, it'd be worth explaining that nearby for people who don't notice it immediately. -- Sekoia 12:12, 3 June 2007 (EDT) I12 drop Changes Raw data dump for now. It will get wiki linked as time allows Arcane BanishedPantheon Batzul BlackSwan Cabal CapauDiableDemons Carnival CircleOfThorns Coralax CroatoaGhosts Diabolique FirBolg Ghosts Hellions Igneous Infernal LegacyChain Luddites Midnight_Squad MotherMayhem PsychicClockwork RedCaps Reflections Romans Rularuu ShadowHunter SirensCallPhantom SlagGolems Snakes SpectralPirates StormElementals Tsoo Tuatha Tyrant Wailers Warriors WinterHorde Tech AntiMatter Arachnoids Arachnos_60s BattleMaiden Bobcat ConsortiumGuards Contaminated Crazed Crey Dockworkers Freakshow GoldBrickers Hydra Infected KnivesOfArtemis Loyalists Malaise Malta Marauder Meteors Mooks Nemesis NemesisAutomatons Neuron Nictus Nightstar Objects Outcasts ParagonPolice ParagonProtectors Peacebringers Prisoners Rikti RogueIslandPolice RogueRobots Scrapyarders Security_Guards Shivan Siege Skulls SkyRaiders SpetsnazCommandos TheFamily TheLost Thugs Trolls Turrets Vahzilok Werewolves Zig Both 5thColumn Arachnos AxisAmerica Chimera Clockwork Council CouncilEmpire DevouringEarth Dominatrix FreedomCorp FreedomPhalanx GenericHeroes GenericVillains MissionHeroes MissionVillains ParagonHeroes RogueArachnos RogueIslesVillains Vanguard_Shield Vanguard_Sword Vindicators WISDOM Wyvern